


The Titan Of The 2nd Millenium

by Shippa_Herro



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippa_Herro/pseuds/Shippa_Herro
Summary: This work was inspired by TheMadSlashers work called "My Dudes: The Toyhammer Chronicles". Read Chapter 1 for important info regarding this work.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Titan Of The 2nd Millenium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Dudes: The Toyhammer Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918937) by [TheMadSlasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSlasher/pseuds/TheMadSlasher). 



The year is the 41st millenium, and there is only war blah blah blah... I'm gonna be honest with you few and far between lurkers who happened upon this story. I'm not a very good fanfic writer (or don't think of myself as one), and there is a very high chance that I might abandon or give this story away for adoption.

With that being said I want to give big credits to TheMadSlasher for coming up with the fic that got me off my figurative creative ass and got me to try to make something. If the crediting system works right you should be able to go read the inspiring work he did and I highly recommend reading it BEFORE this one. The quality of the original will be much higher than the shit show I am about to embark on.

And now for a quick summary of what you should expect: If you read the inspirative work then this is the same concept but the 21st century human will be sent to the grimdark world of WH40K, and his size will be gigantic, try to imagine the size as even BIGGER than an Imperator-class Titan, not by much though maybe one Titan head bigger.

I can already hear the angry comments calling me a madman for even thinking of a fic like this, and you're right, but all artists are slightly mad. They have to be.

P.S. Also I have almost ZERO knowledge on WH40K lore, troops, enemies (not factions but individual enemy troops), etcetera etcetera. So I'd REALLY appreciate if some of you kind souls would comment/msg me some important info about WH40K stuff mentioned above.

And I think I'll let my brian (read: brain) to collect itself for a moment before tackling this uptaking. Peace out peasants!


End file.
